


Hating Reese

by SusanMM



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fusco hadn't known he could hate anyone as much as he hated Reese." A double-drabble, rated T for foul language. A tag to the episode "Blue Code."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hating Reese

**Hating Reese**

**Standard fanfic disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: these aren't my characters. I'm only borrowing them for um, er, typing practice. Yeah, that's it, typing practice. They will be returned relatively unharmed, or at least suitably bandaged, to their original owners. Based on characters and situations from the CBS TV show _Person of Interest,_ this ficlet is a double-drabble based on the episode "Blue Code" and is debuting as 'netfic. It has not been previously published in any fanzine or APA; however, 'twas posted on-line first at FanFiction.Net. Thanks to _starofoberon_ for remembering Simmons' name for me, so I didn't need to call him "corrupt bald cop,"and to A. K. Mars for remembering the name of the episode.

**Hating Reese**

_Person of Interest_

by Susan M. M.

Fusco had hated Reese at first, and then grudgingly come to respect him and Finch. He'd been a good cop once. The ugly truths of the job had worn away his morals and ethics, until being a dirty cop seemed only right, only logical. "Truth, justice, and the American way" was for comic books. "Protect and serve" was a joke.

Then Reese had grabbed him. Made him work for him. And he'd started remembering why he became a cop, what it felt like to be a good guy. Started looking at Reese and Finch as a team, his team, not as blackmailers or bosses. Then Reese - the bastard - had done this to him. Reminded him he was a tool, not a team mate. Thrown him to the dirty cops, to HR. Staked him out like a goat to attract a tiger.

"I'm indebted to you," he'd told Simmons.

"No, HR owns you," Simmons had told him.

Reese owned him. HR owned him. Both of them considered him expendable.

Did the hunter care whether or not the goat survived, as long as he got the tiger?

Fusco hadn't known he could hate anyone as much as he hated Reese.


End file.
